memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Skorr
Laut MA/en sind die Skorr und die Aurelianer nicht, wie hier gesagt, identisch, vergleiche en:Skorr und en:Aurelian. Wurde das in der deutschen Synchro verwurstet oder ist das ein Irrtum im Artikel?--Bravomike 20:06, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :nein, das wesen aus "Das Zeitportal" sieht einfach dem Skorr sehr ähnlich und die Aurelianer werden in keiner silbe erwähnt. also, die Aurelianer sind quasi garnicht kanonisch--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:16, 24. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Also kann alles was mit den Aurelianer zu tun hat, gelöscht oder geändert werden.--Klossi 19:55, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Würde ich sagen, maximal Aurelianer als Redirect, aber keine Erwähnung dieser Spezies in Artikel--Bravomike 19:58, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :genau vor die wahl können wir uns jetzt stellen. wir wir auf den bildern sehen können haben die beiden individuen einen leich unterschiedlichen körperbau. wobei der eine aber ein historiker ist und der andere ein durchtrainiertes prachtexemplar, ein krieger. das becken ist ein wenig anders und die schnabelform. trotzdem finde ich, sehen sie sich sehr ähnlich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:01, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also ich sehe zwischen den beiden nicht mehr Unterschiede als eben zwischen einem Historiker und einem Krieger. Wir haben viele andere Spezies, deren Mitglieder weitaus verschiedener aussehen, für mich eindeutig eine Spezies--Bravomike 20:04, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Kann mich den nur anschließen das ist schwachsinnig daraus zwei Rassen zu machen.--Klossi 20:12, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) wenn ich mir en:Talk:Aurelian anschaue kann ich irgendwie gar nicht verstehen, warum sie die beiden Artikel noch haben, sie scheinen auch der Meinung zu sein, dass Aurelianer non-canon ist, und unsere Canon-Regeln sind ja noch ein wenig strenger als ihre--Bravomike 20:21, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Was? Ihr würdet hier gerade einen tobenden Kobi sehen: Der Grund, warum die noch auseinanderliegen ist, weil es in der Romanfassung und der Concordance als getrennte Spezies gehandelt werden. Diese Werke haben Zugriff auf Drehbücher -- wir nicht. Ein Zusammenfassen der Spezies wäre unsere Spekulation. Dann darf ich euer Augenmerk auf die Unterschiede lenken? Aleek-Om hat einen sehr schmalen Hals und hat eine Art "Federhose" an, Tschar hat einen sehr breiten Hals, und ihm fehlt diese "Federhose". -- Kobi 14:36, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) stimmt, und die Flügel sehen auch deutlich anders aus (dichtes Federkleid bei Aleek-Om, lange Einzelfedern bei Tchar), aber trotzdem, es wird eben nicht gesagt, daß Aleek-Om ein Aurelianer ist. Entweder, er ist ein Skorr, oder wir kennen seine Spezies gar nicht--Bravomike 14:49, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::lieber kobi. ich habe die anatomischen unterschiede bereits oben aufegführt :), (zumindest die die mir aufgefallen sind) damit sich auch jeder behauten kann eine objektive meinung zu haben. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:59, 12. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::So, ich sende jetzt einen Fern-Knuddel nach Australien, in MA/en hat Ian Mclean sein Skript rausgeholt, und da steht genau das, was ich gesagt habe: "In the cast list, he is listed as ALEEK-OM (Aurelian). In the 'Star Trek Log' adaptation, Alan Dean Foster specified a given name of 'Loom'. In the stage directions, 'Aleek-Om is a native of the planet Aurelia, and he is a bird-like creature of blue-green hue.' (Not the colours eventually used, of course.) I always thought he was a homage to the bird creature of 'The Cage'." -- Ich geh das jetzt mal alles dementsprechend eintragen. -- Kobi 12:27, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::::es tut mir leid kobi, aber skripte sind doch garnicht canon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:16, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Allerdings haben wir viele Artikel, die alleine auf Skriptinformationen bassieren, zum Beispiel Lissan, Na'kuhl, USS Noble usw. Ich habe Skripte, was Schreibungen und Namen angeht, immer als Kanon betrachtet--Bravomike 22:23, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Episoden-Skripte sind schon canon. Also Dialoge-Scripte. ZB nehmen wir ja Schreibweisen daraus. Allerdings weiß ich nich so recht, was Kobi/Ian McLean für Script meinen?!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:25, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC)